


Pirate's True Loves Kiss

by Emz597



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Not Beta Read, harry hook x reader - Freeform, not really sure what I'm doing, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: “Just one kiss huh?” Harry said as he cupped her face “well here goes nothing.” Oneshot!
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Kudos: 81





	Pirate's True Loves Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a little late to the Descendants party but at least I'm here right? This is my first time writing a reader fanfic as well as my first fanfic in this fandom so please let me know what you guys think as I do have more ideas.

“Uma?!” Ben said in disbelief.

“Details to follow” Everyone insisted as they rolled their eyes.

As the group started to make their way to Evie’s, Jane noticed a pair of legs lying down behind a tree.

Nervously glancing around the tree, Jane found (Y/N) lying asleep on the forest floor.

“Hey, guys! (Y/N) is over here!” She called out.

“What she doing here?” Jay asked, kneeling next to the sleeping VK “I thought we left her at the castle to keep an eye on everything?”

“Looks like she was trying to get to Evie’s” commented Carlos.

“Well, we can’t leave her here.” Stated Jay, picking (Y/N) up bridal style “Hopefully we can find a way to wake her up to help fight Audrey.”

Again the group started to make their way to Evie’s house, no one noticing Harry sending worried looks at (Y/N).

“Harry should kiss her!” Gil suddenly blurted out, smiling.

“Uh why?” asked Carlos, eyebrow raised while the others looked at Gil confused.

“It’ll wake her up, won’t it? True loves kiss?” grinned Gil, looking pleased with himself, totally oblivious to Harry’s face telling him to shut up.

“I mean I guess so” Jane shrugged, “My mother says it works every time but only if there is already something there.”

“Oh, I know there's something there.” Stated Gil.

Right, that was it. If Gil wasn’t going to shut up, Harry would have to shut up the other boy himself. Quickly walking over to Gil, Harry tried to cover the blonde’s mouth with his hand.

“I’ve seen them kiss before back home.” Too late. Harry’s hand froze an inch or two away from Gil’s mouth. Groaning, Harry pulled his hand down his face and turned to look at four surprised faces. The secret was out.

“You and (Y/N)?” Jay questioned, glancing down at the sleeping girl still in his arms.

Harry sighed, might as well tell them, there was no use in hiding.

“Yes as much as I wanted to deny and ignore it I develop feelings for her and to my surprise, she returned them,” Harry gave a small smile, remembering their first kiss. “Sure it wasn’t easy, what with me being in Uma’s crew and she running around with you guys but we made it work.”

“So what happened?” asked Carlos, a little surprised at how open the pirate was being.

This question caused Harry to scowl at Ben “Beasty boy here happened.” Harry snapped.

“Me?”

“Yes you, you weren’t just happy with the daughter of Maleficent, you also had to take her niece too” Harry spat, the anger building up inside of him.

“So that’s why she was so quiet in the car when we left that first time?” Carlos wondered out loud.

“Oh no, that was all yours truly.” Harry gave a mock bow “She wanted to stay with me and I pushed her away and no thanks to you four” Harry pointed between Jay and Carlos “we haven’t spoken since so any _‘feelings’_ she may have had for me are long gone.”

The group stood there in silence for a few moments, shocked at Harry’s confession. Passing the water gun to Carlos, Jane walked over to Jay and whispered something in his ear. Smiling in response, Jay placed (Y/N) gently against a tree.

“Don’t be so sure,” Jay said to Harry before walking off, the others following.

Harry ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the sleeping VK; she was just as beautiful as he remembered. He didn’t know what to do; it was just a kiss what was the big deal? But it wasn’t just a kiss; it was a true loves kiss. It was one thing to date on the Isle if you could call it that but to admit it was love was a whole different ball game. Harry was the son of the terrifying Captain James Hook, he didn’t do lovey-dovey feelings. 

_‘But when I look at her I feel my heart is going to burst’_ Harry couldn’t fight the smile that spread across his face before he turned and started to pace _‘Eugh what am I thinking? I’ve only been here five minutes in Boredon and I already sound like one of those stuck up princes.’_

What was he afraid of? That she wouldn’t wake up? He was a pirate, he wasn’t afraid of anything but he couldn’t help the small amount of doubt in the back of his mind as he turned back to (Y/N) and knelt beside her. 

“Just one kiss huh?” Harry said as he cupped her face “well here goes nothing.” And with that Harry leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Harry?"

“Who else?” replied the pirate, letting go of the breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. Harry couldn’t help but caress her cheek in disbelief, it had worked.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, blinking a couple of times, expecting Harry to disappear.

“Gil and I uh jumped through the barrier when Mal and others were leaving.” Harry replied, a cheeky grin on his face “Details to follow but right now we need to get to perky princess’ place and come up with a plan to stop Audrey.” Standing, Harry put his hand out to help her up, which she took happily. 

“Evie was right,” She commented, straightening her skirt.

“About what?” questioned Harry.

“True loves kiss, works every time.” She replied, quickly placing a kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him to Evie’s.


End file.
